Combustor liners for gas turbine engines, and the structure and manner for cooling such combustor liners, remains an area of interest. Some existing systems and methods have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.